Undercover wallets and money belts are worn underneath a person's clothing so as to protect valuables from thieves or pickpockets. The undercover wallets or money belts include a pocket that is often closed with a zipper, but can be closed with other types of fasteners including hook and loop material. These types of wallets are usually worn by tourists to carry such things as passports, travel tickets, identification cards, credit cards, cash, jewelry and etc. Undercover wallets can include a drawstring for hanging from around a person's neck or for being tightened to fit around the waist. Money belts include straps that buckle around a person's waist.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.